Smashers Destroy the World?
by Fallen2theFlames
Summary: AHHH! Everybody run! The smashers are going to destroy the world with their weird and cooky ways! AHHH! Everybody run! There's a weasel! WWAAHH
1. Chapter 1

No one feel offended by the weirdness of this story.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters in this story, Or any of my other stories._**

* * *

**We find Link and Zelda sitting on a hill.**

"Hey Zelda, pass me the Ice Cream." says Link

"You want this? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Don't yell at me...please pass me the Ice Cream?"

"Here you go, enjoy."

Link's eyes shine with joy as here grabs the spoon that lies on the ground. The ground with ants and roaches and bees and beetles and wasps and spiders and snakes and yo-yos and hangers and pillows and lamps and cdplayers and computers and toys and brushes and cards and phones and controllers and speakers and video games and VCRs and boxes and trumpets and papers and paper _towels_ and candy and sugar cane and...

**_ten minutes later_**

yada yada yada blah blah blah ooga ooga ooga yada yada yada blah blah blah ooga ooga ooga yada yada yada blah blah blah ooga ooga ooga yada yada yada blah blah blah ooga ooga ooga

"SHUT UP! I can't take the presure!" Link rolls down the hill, sreaming FREEDOM, FREEDOM, wOOh, WooH.

"Bye bye Link. Tee hee hee" says Zelda.

* * *

**We find Samus and Capt. Falcon making fat remarks. WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE BOTH FAT!**

"Samus, you're so fat, you can't even fit in your Power Suit!" says Capt. Falcon.

"gasp. I am offended. Capt. Falcon, you're so fat, you can't even fit your PANTS!." says Samus.

"IT'S ON FAT LADY!" says Capt. Falcon.

"BRING IT, NO FIT PANTS PERSON." says Samus.

Capt. Falcon waddles towards Samus, she does the same.

"pant pant. How 'bout we settle this over smoothies." says Capt. Falcon.

"Okay." says Samus.

The two roll all the way to the smoothie place. "Ah, sweet strawberry." says Samus. "Ah, sweet Coconut." says Capt. Falcon.

They try to sit in a seat, but break the chair.

"Ahahaha. Ahahaha" laughs Samus.

"Woohoohoo. Woohoohoo." laughs Capt. Falcon.

They laugh and laugh without a care in the world. Untill...IS THAT A WEASEL?

"Ahhh! Run Capt. Falcon, run!" screams Samus.

"I can't move. Somebody help me!" says Capt. Falcon.

They try to get away but all they can do is waddle in place.

"I have an idea! Let's bounce." says Samus

"I would if I could."

"No, I mean **bounce **litterally."

"Oh, bounce bounce, bounce for your life!" screams Capt. Falcon.

They jump around until they come to a bounce and they bounce like they've never bounced before.

"Yay, we got away." says Capt. Falcon.

"We're not going to be weasel food." says Samus.

"Hey Samus?"

"Yes?"

"I can't stop bouncing."

"...Nether can I!"

"AAAAHHHH!" they scream.

* * *

**Next is the man who warns the smashers.**

One day, the smashers are called to a meeting. All except Samus, Capt. Falcon, and Link. What could've happened tothem? The other smashers stand around in the park, sweating like pigs.

"Smashers, I have called you all here for one reason. YOU ARE ALL FAT! You are going to destroy the world. Oh yeah, my name is Mr. Man."

"How does being fat destroy the world?" asks Ness.

"Simple as this, You are all going to throw the world out of orbit. Sending the earth straight into the sun, where we will all burn our lard booties. Burn I tell you, BURN. The saviors have doomed us to a crispy death." says Mr. Man.

"Crispy? Like crispy bacon?" asks Ness.

"No, like crispy people." says Mr. Man.

"Do crispy people taste good?" asks Ness.

"Yeah, do they?" ask all the smashers.

Mr. Man puts his hand to his face. "I'm working with idiots." says Mr. Man.

Link, Capt. Falcon, and Samus finally show up. The smashers stop them from rolling and bouncing. "Glad you could join us Link, Samus, Capt. Falcon." says Mr. Man.

"Uh, we're okay." says Link.

"We can all prevent this. It is up to all of you to lose weight and get in shape. My friend Richard Simmons will help you, and we can't forget the Energizer Bunny. YOU'RE UP RICHARD SIMMONS!

"Okay ladies kick up those legs now. Put your heart into it, I know if we work together we can relieve you of that pain staking fat. Oh very nice effort Zelda, but you need to kick up those legs."

"Richard Simmons, you're so _fine_." thinks Zelda.

"I-I feel-I feel like I'm going to explode." says Jigglypuff.

"Keep going Jig, we need to get skinny so we can save the world." says Pikachu.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna sleep!" says Jigglypuff.

"BE QUIET!" says Mr. Man.

The smashers continue dancing with Richard Simmons for two days.

"Does any one feel any different?" asks Richard Simmons.

"Uh, no, we just feel sweaty and stinky. Thanks a lot monkey chow." says Ness.

"Than it looks like we're going to dance some more! What fun!" says Richard Simmons. "When I say "Break out into a dance", dance your pants off! Wooh! ...Break out into a dance!"

The smashers dance their pants off.

* * *

How long will Richard Simmons push the Smashers into a dance? And what will the Energizer Bunny's test be. Will it be crazy like telling all the men "kick up those legs ladies"? Or will it be something so sinister, so cruel that I can't even imagine. And what ever happened to that cute, lovable weasel? Find out next time in "The Energizer Bunny". dondonda 


	2. The Energizer Bunny

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters in this story._**

Prepare for your worst nightmare...**The Energizer Bunny! If that doesn't scare you...than be afraid of...Richard Simmons! Mwahahahaha**

* * *

"Okay! We're done with the dancing. Who wants cookies and milk?" says Richard Simmons. 

"Oh oh, I do!" says Link.

"Well, you can't have any because it's time to dance! Yay!" says Richard Simmons.

"Wahh, wahh! I don't wanna move my hips. I hate dancing." says Jigglypuff.

"Shut up you fruit cake." says Mewtwo.

"Fruit cake nasty." says Zelda.

"No whining ladies, just kick up those legs." Richard Simmons reaches for the jukebox and presses the play button. "Who loves the Chicken Dance?" asks Richard Simmons.

"Me like chicken, chicken taste goood." says Bowser.

Dadadadadadada, dadadadadadada, dadadada, dadadada, dadadadadadada, dadadadadadada, dadadada, dadadada, dadadada, dadadada, dadadada, dadada, dadadadada, dadadadadada. Goes the juke box.

"Flap those beaks and wings and wag that tail!" says Richard Simmons.

They do this for the next hour, until Mr. Man disrupts them.

"I'm sorry Richard, but it's time for the Energizer Bunny. I'm sorry to the smashers too, you all get to miss out on the _rest_ of the Chicken Dance."

"Oh, _poor_ us." says Ganondorf.

"You dare send me away. I will not go down with out a fight." says Richard Simmons as he pulls out a light saber. "Kick up those legs lady."

"I am a master Jedi, you can not defeat me!" says Mr. Man.

The smashers stare at the so called _Jedi_ fight.

"Hawagawaga!" screams Richard Simmons.

"Hiyah!" screams Mr. Man.

Mr. Man knocks Richard's light saber out of his hands and it goes flying. "Please don't hurt me. I'm leaving." Richard Simmons runs away and screams "I'll doom you all! Mwahahahaha!"

"I'm not your friend anymore, and you can forget those cookies I promised you. RUN AWAY YOU LITTLE PANZY!" shouts Mr. Man.

"Um, that was awkward." says Marth.

"Now, without further ado, I give you...The Energizer Bunny!" says Mr. Man.

"...So? Where is he?" says Mario.

"Just a second." Mr. Man pulls out a Magician's Hat and pulls the Energizer Bunny out of it. "Tada!"

"How could that big bunny fit in that little hat?" Ness asks Young Link. Young Link justs shrugs his shoulders.

"Now everyone, I have prepared a little drum for you all. There are also mallets, but only two to a person." says Mr. Man.

The smasher talk about something, than Ness says: "Um, do you think you could get them for us? We're kinda unable to move."

"What, are you all to fat to move? Ugh, fine whatever." says Mr. Man.

The smashers get their drums and the Energizer Bunny begins his exercise. The bunny starts to play the drum and the smashers try to keep up.

"This is easy." says Bowser.

"How long do we have to do this?" says Roy.

"Oh, for about...five days?" says Mr. Man.

"WHAT! Are you crazy! We need to eat!" says Roy.

"Don't worry about that, the person who does this the longest gets **TEN** pounds of chocolate." says Mr. Man.

"What? Really?" Roy hold's his head up high and plays the drum.

**One Day Later**

"You all are doing so well, keep up the great work." says Mr. Man.

"I don't know if I can keep this up." says Jigglypuff.

"Do it for the chocolate Jig. You want the chocolate." says Pikachu.

"I want the chocolate." says Jigglypuff.

"Too bad it's going to be mine though." says Pikachu.

"Hey, I won't let you beat me!" says Jigglypuff.

"You're even fatter than you were before!" says Pikachu.

"I'm going to kick your--"

"Hey! Shut up, both of you." says Mr. Man.

Pikachu sticks his tongue out at Jigglypuff.

**The Next day**

"When you lose, just sit there and watch everyone else." says Mr. Man.

"I'm out." says Ganondorf.

"Aw, poor baby. LOSER! You're not just a loser, you're a loser _baby_!" says Link.

"I can't make it Popo, I going to fall!" says Nana.

"NANA!" says Popo.

Nana falls on her face and Popo mourns. Then he thinks. "YES! Another one gone, that means a better chance of me winning!"

**The Next Day**

"There are only 12 remaining smashers, who will overcome this challenge? It is up to, Zelda, Link, Marth, Roy, Luigi, Mario, Fox, Samus, Kirby, Mr. G&W, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

"I'm going to win!" says Pikachu.

"Nu-uh, I am!" says Jigglypuff.

"You couldn't win your way out a wet paper bag!" says Pikachu.

"How bout this, Neither of you are going to win, because I will!" says Roy.

"Whatever! The chocolate it MINE you hear me!" says Marth.

The smashers get into an argument on who will win. Samus yells at Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Fox yells at Mr. G&W, Roy, Marth. Zelda yells at Link, Mario yells at Luigi and vice-versa. What's this? Kirby's yelling at himself!

**The Final Day**

"I have won! Victory! Victory I say!" screams Samus. "The sweet chocolate is mine and mine alone. Wahoo!"

"You don't deserve it." says Capt. Falcon.

"And why's that?" says Samus.

"Because, you can't fit in your Power Suit."

"Shut up. Give me my ten pounds of chocolate." says Samus.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, _my _chocolate."

"Oh, that chocolate. I said I would give it to the person who went the longest."

Mr. Man walks over to the Energizer Bunny and he talks to him.

"Okay, it's done."

"No it's not, I didn't get my chocolate."

"Oh, but you didn't go the longest. The Energizer Bunny did." says Mr. Man.

"WHAT!"

"Like they say, the Energizer Bunny keeps going and going and going and going and going and going." says Mr. Man. "No chocolate for you."

"Grr...doesn't the bunny get the chocolate?"

"No, he doesn't want it. He's trying to watch his form."

"Then give it to me!" says Samus.

"I can't, you'll get fat. Then the world will be destroyed."

"Huh? That's not fare." says Samus.

"Too bad. Oh I almost forgot. Have any you met my pet WEASEL?"

"Ahh! It's a weasel. Run away!" scream the Smashers.

* * *

Do you like your stories over-easy, or sunny-side-up? Just kidding. 

The dadadadadadada part is the chicken dance song.

What lies in the next chapter? Wait and see.


	3. My Pet Weasel

I bestow upon you, the next chapter. Savor it. SAVOR IT!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters in this story._**

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot. Have any of you met my pet WEASEL?" says Mr. Man. 

"Ahh! It's a weasel! Run away!" scream the smashers.

The smashers run away like a herd of antelope, the dirt flying in the air.

"Go get 'em Weasley." says Mr. Man.

Weasley jumps out of Mr. Man's hands and runs after the smashers.

"We're being chased!" says Ness.

"Ahhhh!" scream the smashers.

Jigglypuff trips and screams "Somebody help me! I don't want to be weasel food! Wahh, wahh!"

Weasely runs at Jigglypuff with a smile on his little furry face.

"I've been sentenced to a small, but furry death." Weasely jumps on Jigglypuff and starts to lick her face. "So wet and sticky! Ahhh!"

"Do you think we should help her?" asks Mario.

"No way! Run away or that will be you!" says Luigi.

The smashers continue to run, but stop at the sight of an old friend.

"OH NO! IT'S RICHARD SIMMONS!" says Pikachu

"Run or he'll make you dance!" says Fox.

They try to run the opposite direction, but stop when the see Weasley running at them. "We're cornered! AHH!" screams Link. "Stay away stinky weasel!" says Zelda.

Weasley starts to walk towards the smashers. They stare wide eyed, not knowing what to do. Richard grabs his juke box and puts the "Chicken Dance" song in.

"What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" says Ganondorf.

"I know! Lets run on the other sides." says Falco

"Yes let's do that." says Fox.

The start to run but Mr. Man and the Energizer Bunny show up. Now they're really trapped.

"Ahh! We're cornered on both sides!" scream the smashers.

"Haha! Nice job smashers. I guess all that hard work really paid off." says Mr. Man.

"What are you talking about?" says Marth.

"What? You haven't noticed? You are all skinny enough to run away, which means you're not fat anymore."

"Hey! I didn't even noticed it. We were to busy running away from that weasel, that we didn't even know we weren't fat anymore. Yay for us!" says Ness.

"What ever happened to Jigglypuff?" says Pikachu.

Weasley opens his mouth and Jigglypuff's voice comes from it. "I'm here." says Jigglypuff.

"What? The weasel ate you? I'm so sorry Jigglypuff, I didn't mean to be mean to you." says Pikachu.

"What are you talking about? I'm over here." says Jigglypuff.

"Jig! There you are, I thought the weasel ate you! I'm so relieved." says Pikachu.

"YAY! WE'RE NOT FAT ANYMORE! NOW WE CAN SAVE THE WORLD!" scream the smashers. "YAY!"

* * *

This chapter was a little too short. But next chapter will be better, I promise. I say goodbye to you all. 

The Smashers are finally not fat. Which means they can save the world, somehow. Find out next time. BYE BYE!


	4. I'm Skinny! NOT!

Another chapter of **Smashers Destroy the World! **Yay.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters in this story.**_

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. yawn

* * *

"Smashers, I am so proud of you all. Not one of you have let me down, which means the world will be saved." says Mr. Man. 

"YAY!" scream the smashers.

"I want you all to come back here within the next four days. I will gather all the towns people, to show that you have saved the world!" says Mr. Man.

The smashers leave the park and head home.

**Mario, Peach, and Luigi do something bad.**

"I'm finally home, I haven't seen this place in a week. I so glad to be home." says Mario.

"You got that right brother." says Luigi. "How about we go out to eat tonight? To celebrate our victory."

"Great idea Luigi, do you want to come Peach?" says Mario.

"YES! I'M SO HUNGRY!" screams Peach.

They walk to the nearest diner. They go inside and they take a seat. "Why couldn't we have gotten Chinese food?" says Luigi. Mario and Peach just roll their eyes. The waiter comes up to take their orders.

"Um? I'll take one of everything." says Luigi.

"Me too." says Peach.

"Same." says Mario.

"Are you sure?" asks the waiter.

"Yes." says Luigi, Peach, and Mario.

The food comes out, it takes 20 waiters to get them their food. "Here's your food." says the waiter.

They look at their food with big eyes and evil smiles on there face. Mario grabs his fork, Luigi grabs his spoon, and Peach throws all her silverware across the room which smacks a man in the face behind them.

"Ahh! I'm going blind." screams the man.

They cram all the food in their mouths, food flying, people screaming, the man screaming. But they we're all to busy stuffing their faces to even care. Oh well.

The horror is finally over, and the smashers are done.

"That was goooood." says Mario.

"So tasty!" says Luigi.

"IT ROCKED!" says Peach.

The three try to get up from their seats, but they fall over.

"Oh no! What has happened to us?" says Luigi.

"AHHH! WE'RE FAT AGAIN!" screams Peach.

"Say it ain't so." says Mario. "We've let Mr. Man down! Wahh, Wahh!"

* * *

**It's a castophe! It's happening again!**

The Ice Climbers are walking down the street when the notice a donut shop.

"OOOHHH! I must have some donuts!" says Nana.

"No! We can't or we'll get fat." says Popo.

"I WANT DONUTS NOW!" screams Nana at the top of her lungs.

Popo shinks at the sound of her voice and he starts to cry. "Why are you so mean to me?" he says.

Nana grabs Popo by the collar and drags him into the donut shop.

"We'd like some donuts please." she tells the man behind the counter.

"Well, how many do you want?" he asks them.

"Um, uh, eh..."

"I'm like, going to go do something while you're deciding. So when you want something just tell me, cool?" says the man.

"Uh, um, uhhh, what do I want?" says Nana.

The man leaves the store and heads across the street for a Latte.

"Good, he gone." says Nana.

"What do you mean Nana?" asks Popo.

"I mean we can eat all the donuts and then run out of the store before he comes back." says Nana.

"But, we'll get fat if we do and we're not suppose to get fat."

"TOO BAD! I NEED DONUTS AND I NEED THEM NOW!" says Nana.

Nana jumps behind the counter and grabs the donuts, she then crams them all down her throat without hesitation. Popo thinks and then he jumps back too. They both eat like crazy until all the donuts are gone.

"Yum." says Popo.

"Not yum! DELICIOUS!" says Nana.

Just then the door opens and the counter man walks inside.

"The donuts, you crazies ate all the donuts!...WOOHOO! I'm un-employed!" the man throws his hat on the floor and runs down the street screaming.

* * *

**WHY I ASK YOU! WHY!**

Link and Zelda are walking down the street singing a little tune.

"Lalala,lalalala." sings Link in a deep voice. "Lalala,lalalala." sings Zelda in a high voice.

The continue to sing until they spot Ganondorf leaning against a wall. He walks over to them.

"Hey there stinky baby!" says Ganondorf to Link.

"Well, if it isn't the Loser Baby." says Link. "Are you back for some more drum schooling."

"Grr, you just got lucky. I wasn't feeling good, if I was than I would have beat you with incredible ease." says Ganondorf.

"Suuurrre." says Link.

Link and Zelda walk away with Ganondorf ready to blow.

"GET BACK HERE, OR I'LL...I'LL...UM...DO SOMETHING!" screams Ganondorf.

Link and Zelda come across a Hotdog cart, Link offers Zelda a hotdog. When they are done, Zelda says she wants another one. So Link chases after the Hotdog cart and he gets the hotdog. He brings it back to Zelda and she eats it. Then she says she wants another and another and another and another and another. Link gets her the hotdogs and Ganondorf joins them for lunch. So Link is running around getting them their hotdogs, he even eats some of the hotdogs for himself. After about two hours of this, Link is too fat to run around anymore, Zelda and Ganondorf are bloated to the max so they just lie there.

"I want another hotdog, go get me a hotdog Link." says Zelda.

"I can't, I'm too fat to move."

"Ganondorf?" says Zelda.

"Does it look like I can move?" says Ganondorf.

Zelda pushes Ganondorf and he goes rolling down the street screaming like a little girl.

* * *

Basically this goes on for all the smashers, but it would take me forever to write a fat story for all of them. I would if I had the time, but I just don't right now. I might include their fat stories later as an extra chapter. But it would have to be at the end of the story, so just stay tuned in.

**End of Chapter**

What will Mr. Man think when he sees the smashers as fat as hippos? Will he go blind with fury, or will he fall over. Find out next chapter. Buh-bye.


	5. Mr Man's Wrath

I am sorry I haven't been updating. My comp. has been jacked up for the past few weeks. I've typed some of thisstory atthe library. I'm glad my comp. is back up and running, now I'll be able to update more often. Sorry about that. Now on to the story.

* * *

Mr. Man walked back and forth waiting for the smashers to arrive. "Where are they?" he asks himself. 

The smashers walk up to Mr. Man who is now sitting on a rock. His eyes bulge out at the sight of their fatness.

"What happened to you all?" He yells at them.

"We're sorry Mr. Man, the urges made us do it! Blame the urges!" screams Ganondorf.

"...You do know what this means now, right?" asks Mr. Man with a evil look on his face.

The smashers look at him puzzled.

"Oh Weasley!" says Mr. Man.

The smashers faces turn from a puzzled look, to a look of fear. The little rodent jumps up in Mr. Man's hands and an evil smile appears on his face.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" scream the smashers.

"Yes, THAT! Go get'm Weasley!"

Weasley jumps at the smashers stiff legged and smiles at them. He trots after the smashers and they run away like little girls. Weasley jumps in the air looking for his first victim. He jumps on Ganondorf and goes through his shirt. Ganondorf yells and rolls around on the ground. He rolls on his back and Weasley pops his head out of Ganondorf's shirt collar. A sissy scream could be heard from a mile away. Weasley leaves Ganondorf to his sissy screams and runs after the rest of the smashers. He licks them literally one after the other. Finally there was only one smasher, Roy. He backs up against a rock and watches the weasel with horror. Weasley darts at Roy. Roy screams and tries to run away. As he runs away, Weasley jumps on his cape and holds on to it with his teeth. Roy runs around in a circle screaming. Weasely crawls up his cape and jumps on his head.

"Ahh! Weasel on my head! Weasel on my head!" he screams.

Roy trips and lies on the ground, the weasel licking his ears.

"Weasley! Come here Weasley, kisses." says Mr. Man.

Weasley jumps up in Mr. Man's hands and licks his face.

"Are you all ready for the next?" he asks them.

Mr. Man pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"I need office one...can you come down to the field? I need you to do something...okay...alright... thanks." Mr. Man closes his cell phone and looks at the smashers who are all hudled next to each other.

A few minutes pass and a car pulls up into the park. The smashers watch it very closely. The door opens and a man comes out.

"OH! It's so good to meet you all again, I've missed you dearly!" says the man who comes out of the car. The smashers look at the man and back at Mr. Man.

"WHY I ASK YOU, WHY!" screams Jigglypuff.

"It is your punishment, now suck it up!" says Mr. Man.

"OKAY! Let's get started!" Says Richard Simmons. "Come on everyone, lets dance!"

"NOOOOO!" scream the smashers.

"Do it, or do something even more painful!" says Mr. Man. He points to the westler standing behind him. The westler cracks his knuckles and looks at the smashers very mean like.

The smashers begin to dance. "Let's burn that lard fatness, and what better way than danceing." says Richard Simmons with a big wide smile.

Mr. Man pulls out his cell phone once again and dials a number.

"Yes, I'd like to order a large pizza with everything on it...uh huh...send it to the park...yeah...I'd also like to order a two liter pop...okay thank you."

Mr. Man watches the smashers while waiting for his pizza and pop. His food arrives and he begins to eat it. After he eats the pizza he pulls out a toothpick and begins to pick his teeth.

**A couple of days later**

"Okay, that's about it." says Richard Simmons. "I hate to leave you, but I am expected else where. Goodbye everyone, I'm sure we'll meet again."

Richard Simmons runs off into the horizon. The smashers fall face first into the ground. Mr. Man walks to the smashers and says. "Ready for the next?"

"NOOO!" scream the smashers.

* * *

Mr. Man has released only half of his wrath. Find out what he does next in the next chapter.

**End of Chapter**

I'm so happy my comp. is back up and running.


	6. The Silly Rabbit's Dream Come True!

Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters in this story.**_

* * *

As the smashers rise from the ground, Mr. Man walks over to them.When all of them are back on their feet he looks at them very seriously. He shakes his head with tears forming in his eyes. 

"Why? Why?" he asks them.

He falls to his knees and crys. He crawls up into a ball and rolls around in a circle. The smashers tilt their heads down and tears fall from their eyes. Unable to crawl into a ball, they just roll around. As they do this a bunch of people look at them very strangly. Two kids walk into the park carrying a box of Trix cereal. They head towards the 'entertainment' and they take a seat, unaware of the guest following them. The kids pull out a bowl out of nowhere and they pour the trix into their bowls. The person's eyes sparkle at the sight of the trix.

"I must have them! I must!"

The person creeps up behind the kids and grabs the box of trix and the bowls. He runs past them and heads towards the crowd.

"Stop that rabbit!" the kids shout as they run after him, but the people are to preoccupied by the smasher's rolling. The rabbit runs through the crowd and past the smashers. He heads off in the direction of town.

"Hey look! A cute little bunny!" says Zelda.

"Stop that rabbit." shout the kids once again.

"What's wrong?" asks DK. The children look up at DK and scream, "AAAHHH! GIANT MONKEY!"

After hearing that, steam starts to shoot from DK's head. He gets ready to scream at them, but Mr. Man stops him.

"What is wrong chil-?" He stops and notices that the children are gone. Mr. Man's face turns red with anger.

"OOHH! YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO CHASE YOU! CHASE YOU!" he shouts at the running children. He runs after them screaming a war cry. The smashers chase after him.

"Gotta keep running, gotta keep running." says the Rabbit. He runs into an alley and finds it is a dead end. He turns around to run back the way he came, but he stops at the sight of the children.

"It's okay, just handover the trix." the children tell him.

"Get back! Stay away!" says the rabbit hysterically. "I've got a spoon and I'm not afraid to use it!" He jabs the spoon out at the children.

"Rawr!" screams Mr. Man as he runs into the alley. The smasher's grab him by the arms, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Oh, so you've got friends huh?" says the rabbit.

He pulls the spoon up to his mouth and licks it. He jabs it out at them again.

"EEEWWW!" shout the children.

"Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt." says the rabbit.

The rabbit dips the spoon into the bowl of trix.

"Finally! After all these years I can finally taste the yummylicous trix that I have so longed for."

"NO! You shouldn't do that!" shouts Mr. Man. "It will disturb the natural order! You'll rip a hole in the universe!"

"I'll do whatever I want!" says the rabbit. "You're in no position to make demands."

"How do you know something bad will happen?" Marth asks Mr. Man.

"It's written in the holy scroll of cereal." says Mr. Man.

"Holy scroll of cereal? Does that really exist?" Yoshi asks.

"Of course. It is stated in Article 3; Section 2 that the silly rabbit should never eat trix, or else something really bad will happen." says Mr. Man.

"I don't care! I will eat this trix and never be tortured ever again!" the rabbit moves the spoon up to his mouth, the smashers watching the spoon very closely and screaming no. The rabbit eats the spoon full of cereal and his face starts to change color.

"WOW!" shouts the silly rabbit. "It's like a tornado of fruityness in my mouth."

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. The sky turns dark and thetrees begin to wither. "What's going on?" asks Peach.

"It's just as I told you. By eating the trix, the holy scroll has been disrupted."says Mr. Man.

"WOW!" shouts the rabbit. "Look at me now!"

The smashers turn around and see that the rabbit has grown 10x his size. His pelt has also changed from white to all colors of the rainbow. His body is bulging from all sides with muscles.

"Mwahahaha! Now I can have all the trix I want, and no one can stop me."

* * *

Who'd have thought _this_ would happen? Tune in and find out what will happen. NEXT CHAPTER! 

WOO!


	7. Mr Man's Mother!

I shall make no excuse to the reason I haven't been updating. The truth is...is...I'M LAZY! Please do not show me any pity, I have no right to it. Because of my lazyness, I shall try to make this chapter the best it can possibly be. I'll go crawl in a hole afterwards.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers of any of the characters in this story._**

* * *

"Mwahahaha! Now I can eat all the trix in the world, and no one can stop me!" shouts the rabbit. 

"Ahhh!" scream the smashers as they cower behind the children.

"Children! Do something about this rabbit!" says Mr. Man.

"US? You're the Grown-Ups! Why don't _you_ do something?"

"...because we're terrified!"

"Well think about us! We're only CHILDREN!"

"...um...uh...Aha! It's your fault that the rabbit got this way.So I order you to do something. You have to listen to your elders." says Mr. Man in a taunting way.

"FORGET THAT! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" exclaim the children as they run away.

"Hey! You little munchkins get back here right now! I demand it!" says Mr. Man.

"You sounded old just now Mr. Man." says Link

"Old people scary" says Zelda.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the evil person." says the rabbit.

_moment of silence_

"What about you?" says Samus.

"Well, I just thought... you know...I..."

"No one cares! You're just a freaky little rabbit with a rainbow colored pelt. You're not scary, you're just really ridiculous and annoying." says Samus. "And another thing..."

As Samus is chewing out the rabbit, his body starts to revert back to the way it was. His pelt changing back to white, and his muscles slowly going away. The dark clouds start to go away, and the trees begin to bloom again.When it is all said and done, the rabbit is cowering behind a trashcan in the alley.

"Wow, that was easy." says Link. "I'd hate to get on Samus's bad side."

"Yeah, me too." says Marth.

Ness looks at the rabbit and says, "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

"Enough small talk, after _those_ kids! They have disrespected me, and I will not stand for that!" says Mr. Man.

Mr. Man runs after the children while the smashers roll behind him.

"He still sounds old." says Link.

The rabbit watches the smashers rolling away, still cowering behind the trashcan.

"Oh, why must I always suffer. I guess I'll never get to taste the true power of trix."

The rabbit walks out of the alley, but he notices a small twinkle in the corner of his eye. "What is this?" The rabbit picks it up and his face lights up with excitement. "Can it be? Yes, it's a piece of TRIX CEREAL! Mwahahaha!" The rabbit shoves it in his mouth, but this time his body doesn't change. "What's going on?" His eyes start turning crazy like and he shoots into the air like a rocket. "WEEE!" he screams.

"Hey! You better stop running right now!" says Mr. Man.

"NO!" scream the children.

"I won't hurt you...MUCH!"

"Ahhh!"

"You leave those cute little children alone!" says Bowser.

"Cute? We'll see how cute they are when I'm done with them!" Mr. Man jumps in the air like a crazy, but stops when he hears a familiar voice.

"MANNY! I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Mumzy? Is that you Mumzy?" asks Mr. Man. He looks up at the window where the voice came and he sees his old wrinkly mother!

"Honestly, what have I told you about picking on children younger than you?" his mother asks him.

"Uh...er...I wasn't picking on them, we were just playing a little game."

"Yeah right! This guy's trying to--" Mr. Man dashes over to the children and covers their mouths. The children mumble words, but none can be made out.

"See? Just playing a game of hide-and-seek, and look! I've found them." Mr. Man pokes one of the kids on the head and walks away.

"Come on guys, it's time for us to hide." Mr. Man walks past the smashers, which actually looks like a run.

"I take back what I said about him being old, now he seems really childish." says Link

"He's like an old child!" says Ness

"How can someone be old _and_ be a child?" asks Fox.

"Everything has to be logical for you. Why can't you except things for the way they are! I hate you!" Falco runs over to a corner and starts crying.

"MANNY! HUSH YOU FAT FRIENDS AND GET OUT OF HERE!" screams Mr. Man's mother.

"At least I'm not some old wrinkly HAG!" shouts Samus.

"Don't make me come down there!"

"Old shrew!"

"That's it!"

"No need to come down mother. Come on guys, we've got some "hiding" to do. Don't forget to count children!"

"Hiding's for the weak!" says Ganondorf.

"Big words from someone who screams like a little girl!" says Link.

"Why you little--"

"MANNY!"

"Ah, time to go." Mr. Man runs off towards the park and the smashers follow him.

Mr. Man's mother watches them roll away. She turns around and heads into the kitchen.

"No good whipersnappers. Always talking back to you and showing you no respect. Why, I'd give the slippers on my feet just to teach those people some manners." She walks over to the kitchen sink and starts washing dishes.

"I'll just have to talk with Manny when he comes home. But first, I've got some cleaning to do!"

* * *

I'm sorry, it seems my best is not good enough. I'll go crawl in a hole, and await my next inspiration. I'm so ashamed! 

Mr. Man still lives with his mother? Why can't he move out? And why do I keep rambling about things? Find out in the next CHAPTER!

Goodbye all, time to go to my hole.


End file.
